It is well known that numerous wall racks have been designed in the past for storing an assortment of bottles or the like, however, most such racks are made without consideration that they be additionally attractive as well, and that each of the items stored upon the rack are individually spaced away from any of the other stored items, so as to be readily and easily selected from among the others.